Im already there
by CSINYfan6
Summary: A cluster of one shots based on Jason and Sam, their life in the future.


**A/N: I heard this song on the radio a few days ago and I could not get it out of my head. It reminds me so much of a Jason and Sam story, so while I'm writing my other chapters I thought this one-shot might tide so people over.**

**I'm Already There.**

_He Called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time._

"Hello?" Sam answered the phone while cooking supper and folding clothes in her kitchen.

"Hey."

"Jason!, hi! I was starting to get worried." She said, saying the last part in a whisper tone.

"I know, I'm sorry. The job was bigger then we anticipated, more guys, but don't worry I'm fine." He said calming her down.

"That's good, where are you?"

"A hotel right now, it'll only be a couple more days and I'll be home."

_And when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

_A little voice came on the phone_

_And said "Daddy, when you coming home?"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Jason wiped a tear from his eye after hear the kids laughing through the phone.

"Hi, daddy." He heard Tabitha's tiny voice say.

"Hey, princess." Jason said sniffing back tears so she couldn't tell he was crying.

"When are you coming home?" She asked innocently, not knowing at all what he was doing. Just thinking that he was on a business trip.

_**I'm already there**_

_**Take a look around**_

_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**I'm your imaginary friend**_

_**And I know, I'm in your prayers **_

_**Oh I'm already there.**_

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling_

_don't worry about the kids they'll be alright._

After saying goodbye to her dad, Tabitha handed the phone back to her mother.

"She'll be alright, they all will for a couple more days." She smiled stirring the pasta sauce she's cooking.

"It kills me to be away from them." Jason said.

"I know it does, but you'll be home soon."

"Yeah, can I talk to Carter?" Jason asked.

"He's still at baseball, Lulu hasn't dropped him off yet."

"And Ava?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get her." Sam said putting the phone down for a minute and getting Ava.

Jason picked up a picture from his inside his bag that Carly had taken of all of them at his birthday party.

He looked at their seven year old Carter, his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes make him the spiting image of Jason, but his personality more like Sam outgoing and funny. Tabith, who Jason was holding in the picture, looks more like Sam. Brown hair and tan skin, but bright blue eyes identical to Jason, she's their beautiful three year old and last put not least Ava, a head full of brown curls and blue eyes match her father and siblings, Ava was more like Jason with her personality though. She doesn't do things right away, she studies it before doing something and she's very smart for a one year old.

"Dada." She said into the phone

"Hi, Ava." Jason smiled.

"Dada." Ava said again clapping her hands, making Sam and Jason both laugh.

"I love you." Jason said.

_Wish I was in your arms_

_Lying right there beside you_

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss you lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the lights and close your eyes._

Jason laid down on the hotel bed talking to Sam for awhile longer, listening to her tell him about her day. She told him about taking Carter and Tabitha school shopping, and Ava had gotten into her make-up and dumped it all onto the floor.

Jason laughed imagining the sight.

"I wish you were here." She said into the phone.

"I do to."

He rarely took out of town "Business trips, since he had had kids.

"Lulu said she would take the kids for awhile when you got back, so we could have a night to ourselves." Sam smiled.

"Cant wait, I love you, Sam."

"I love you to Jason."

_**I'm already there**_

_**Don't make a sound**_

_**I'm the beat in your heart**_

_**I'm the moonlight shining down**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**And I'll be there to the end**_

_**Can you feel the love that we share**_

_**Oh I'm already there.**_

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be there were ever you are._

Jason looked out the window of the hotel room, thinking about Sam and the kids back in Port Charles. Wishing those couple of days would come and go, fast. So he could be home with the person he was always supposed to be with and the beautiful children they made together.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine In your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

_Oh I'm already there_


End file.
